


Sentimental

by wincesthart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Incest, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincesthart/pseuds/wincesthart
Summary: Mary takes the time to appreciate her son.





	Sentimental

Mary's got her legs spread wide, strong hands pinning her thighs to her chest to open her up and she's keening as Dean's tongue slips out of her body, only to push back in again, wet and smooth and silky against her inner walls. When he pulls back out, his tongue dances around the edges of her entrance, teasing her and making her shiver.

His mouth moves up a bit to suck at her clit, tongue flicking over it, edging on too much. She grabs at his hair, asking him to back off a bit and he does without question, and without missing a beat, shoves his tongue back inside her, past her folds and as deep as he can.

"Unh...!" She cries out, feeling how wet she is from his mouth and her own slick. He hums in response, like he's hungry for it. 

Of course, in moments like these, her mind slips to John. Dean is so much like John, but so very different. John was gentle and sweet and loving, and Dean is thorough and giving and passionate.

Dean's tongue slips even lower, towards her ass, teasing the rim but never going deeper, just because he likes to see Mary's toes curl and feel her thighs tighten. He told her so.

He moves back up, eyes level with hers as he hovers above her, releasing her legs so she can spread them herself, giving him room to fit between them. He gets down on one elbow, leaning over her to angle himself and as soon as he's got it, the very tip of him resting at her entrance, making her want more, he meets her eyes again, their faces only centimeters apart before he sinks inside; slow, always slow. 

She gasps for him, loops her arms behind his neck, scratches the back of his neck to let him know he's doing good. He watches her face in awe, eyes flitting around, equally looking for any subtle changes and studying very nuance, making sure he's doing things right, making her feel good. And god, he is.

When he's fully inside her, can't go any deeper and his balls are pressed up against her body, he waits. He's holding his breath, holding her in his arms like she's delicate and precious, eyes locked onto hers like he doesn't want to miss a single thing.

He's so deep it's making her whine on every exhale so she nods eagerly, pulling him down for a kiss as he slides back to slam back in. He sets a rhythm, neither slow and tender nor hurried and eager. He's just following what feels good, watching her to see what she needs. 

He's always quiet during sex which, she's come to learn, is unusual for Dean. Dean, who always has something to say. Then again, she might be a special case. He rarely speaks, but when he does, she always encourages it with words of her own. Now, he's panting in her ear, thrusts getting harder as he gets closer to orgasm, every once a while his breath catching on a whine.

She hooks her leg over his hip, thrusting up to meet him, feeling the head of his dick grinding perfectly against that sweet spot inside her, her clit rubbing against his body with every thrust. He grunts, moving up to look her in the eyes, hips move faster.

"That's it, baby," she whispers, hands threading through his short hair. His eyebrows knit together, a little crease forming between them, and he lets out a sound almost like a sob, before he's pressing his face into her neck. His hands come down to bracket her hips, huge and strong and keeping her immobilized so he can pound into her. It feels incredible, how deep he's going and she feels her back arch up, chest pressing up against him like a surrender. She's practically screaming now, every thrust making her cry out, loud wanton moans that she wouldn't be able to hold in if she tried. Thank goodness Sam is out.

"C'mon, sweetheart," he purrs in her ear and she gasps at the rough sound of his voice. 

"Unh! Ah! Ah!" She can't stop, she needs to get there, he's got her right on the edge now, any second. He's thrusting relentlessly, grunts and moans spilling into her ear and he lets out the softest breath, simply saying "Mary..." and that has her tipping over the edge, her walls clamping down around him, pulling him in deeper. She shakes around him, legs wrapping tight and arms holding onto him for dear life. He holds her back, cradles her safe as she comes for him, his own whines penetrating the daze of her orgasm. 

She knows he coming, too; his shaky breaths and how he stills inside of her, holding himself deep as she squeezes him, letting her take everything he has for her. 

It takes ages for them both to come down, and he kisses her when his lips can function again. He's growing soft inside her, his cock shooting little waves of pleasure through her that make her shiver in his arms. His hands tangle in her blonde hair and her fingers scratch gently over the knobs of his spine.

When he pulls all the way out, he slips off his condom, tosses it at the trash bin in the corner and flops down beside her. He easily slips an arm beneath her head, letting her rest on his bicep, and turns his head to look at her. She knows he sees so much more than she is, the way he gives her everything and asks for nothing in return. She's so completely blown away by the amount of attention and devotion he has for her and she knows that's just Dean but she's never felt anything like this before.

She comes in closer to him, nuzzling his nose with hers as they just watch each other and she's certain she's never felt so much love for someone in her life.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry


End file.
